


Matching Bonds

by sukarideepsoul



Series: Sakuraiba Week [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarideepsoul/pseuds/sukarideepsoul
Summary: Who said leaving Aiba buying clothes alone was a good idea?





	Matching Bonds

“Sho…” a voice called him so early in the morning. “Sho, wake up” his name was repeated to see if he answered, but Sakurai was really tired after having worked a lot lately. For one free day he had, he wanted to sleep, although he had told Aiba they would go shopping together. “Are you really this sleepy?” his partner sighed. Then, he felt a kiss on his lips which made him smile slightly. “Then, I will go to buy a few things by myself. I will return in a while” that was the last thing Sho remembered before falling asleep again.

*****

A noise outside woke him up suddenly, making him wonder what was happening out of the room. Then, while rubbing his right eye with a hand, only wearing boxers because of the heat, he headed to the living room to see if it was Masaki that he had just come back. Indeed, he found his partner there, but also a total amount of two bags full of things. Sakurai just frowned when he saw Aiba had no sense of control when it was related to buy clothes. “What have you bought this time?” Sho asked before sitting over the sofa armrest.

“Oh, you're finally awake!” Aiba said happily and started to get things out of the bags. “Look, I've bought three new shirts for you for Zero. Also, a new tracksuit for me. Ah! See what I bought for Nino!” he showed a plain, but cute pajama of bananas. Sho could not hide his amusement.

“I’m sure he will love it” he leaned his elbow on the sofa back to put his head on his hand and look at Aiba better.  
.

“And! Two new pairs of boxers!” his partner showed him two identical pairs of boxers and Sho sighed wondering why he always had to do the same.

“Here we are again…” Sakurai commented and Masaki smiled.

“If we are a couple, don't you think it's normal to wear matching clothes?” he asked while putting all into the bags again. Meanwhile, Sakurai saw a glimpse of disappointment in Aiba's eyes. That was why Sho stood up to approach him.

“I love them” he hugged his partner by behind to kiss his neck softly, what gained a small giggle.

“You have avoided my question” Aiba was smarter than what Sho thought and sometimes he still impressed him.

“You should be answered by how happy I am every time we show our matching clothes publicly” Sakurai spoke lowly beside his ear and Masaki turned around in his arms with a brilliant smile and two flushed cheeks. Somehow, he was really the cutest man in that world.


End file.
